Secangkir Kopi
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Mei senang dipuji oleh pria, terlebih jika itu dilakukan oleh Madara, tapi karena sesuatu hal Madara memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Di tengah patah hatinya, Mei tertarik kepada barista lempeng bernama Hiashi yang seharusnya bukan tipenya, apalagi jika pria itu adalah seorang duda beranak! Eh tapi, siapa pula Hizashi?


"Bagaimana?"

Mei memutar tubuhnya pelan, memamerkan gaun putih yang tengah dicobanya dari berbagai sisi.

"Seperti biasa—kau mengagumkan."

Uchiha Madara tidak sering menyatakan pujian, apalagi memuji seorang perempuan. Dan kenyataan itu patut membuat Mei berbangga hati. Sembari tersenyum tipis, ia berbalik memunggungi Madara, menemukan pantulannya di cermin yang setinggi dirinya. Gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan bawahan yang tak terlalu mengembang. Sederhana namun elegan. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang disanggul menjadi satu, membuatnya tampak berbeda. Ia bahkan sempat _pangling_ melihat penampilannya.

Dari cermin yang masih memantulkan raut mukanya yang cerah, didapatinya Madara tengah memusatkan pandangan kepadanya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum geli, berpikir Madara sedang terpesona melihat hasil kerja kerasnya selama beberapa minggu ini. Yang utama adalah usahanya untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya, dengan memperketat pola makannya dan mengatur masukan nutrisi. Dan inilah hasilnya, menjelang hari pernikahannya, ia mendapatkan badan ramping bak _supermodel_ ternama dunia.

"Jika kau suka, ambil saja."

"Hm, memang ini yang ku pilih."

Mei masih mengagumi dirinya di depan cermin ketika Madara menduduki sofa kulit di belakangnya.

"Astaga, kalau dibuat duduk bisa kusut. Dan lagi, aku ingin mengambil satu foto sebelum kau ganti baju."

Mei menghampiri Madara dan memaksa pria yang kelihatan malas-malasan itu untuk bangkit lagi. Mata hijaunya meneliti _tuxedo_ putih yang dikenakan Madara, menepuk beberapa bagian yang agak kusut.

Tanpa memedulikan helaan napas Madara, ia membetulkan letak dasi yang sedikit menyembul di balik _vest_. Kemudian diakhiri dengan gerakan jari-jari lentiknya yang mengikat rendah rambut hitam Madara yang panjang hingga tampak lebih rapi. Senyumnya mengembang ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Tolong, ya," pintanya riang kepada manajer butik agar memotret dirinya dengan Madara menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

Ia menggandeng lengan Madara setelah meminjam buket bunga. Senyum senang jarang absen dari wajahnya. Ini baru permulaan, masih ada rangkaian _pre-wedding_ yang menunggunya untuk dilakoni.

"Sudah, kan." Madara meraih simpul dasinya untuk diuraikan, "Cepat ganti, aku akan menunggumu di kafe seberang jalan. Ada yang _harus_ ku bicarakan padamu."

Mei masih mematung ketika Madara meninggalkannya untuk berganti pakaian di ruangan yang lain. Biasanya firasat wanita kuat dan jarang meleset, jadi salahkah bila Mei merasakan pertanda kurang baik jika menilik dari gelagat Madara? Memang disadarinya akhir-akhir ini calon suaminya itu terlihat kurang antusias dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan. Namun ia berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikiran buruk itu, menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari _marriage blues_ yang biasa menimpa calon pengantin.

Memandang layar ponselnya, bibirnya kelu untuk menampilkan senyumnya lagi, berbanding terbalik dengan gambar dirinya yang tampak bahagia, beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

* * *

 **Secangkir Kopi**

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

* * *

 ** _Barista_** _; someone who specializes in coffee, not just making coffee, but dessert, and tableware, and decorations, and—in order to let everyone enjoy the best coffee, you need all the knowledge you can get._

* * *

.

.

Terumi Mei adalah satu dari sekian perempuan yang memiliki pikiran terbuka. Ia terbiasa menerima ide-ide baru dan mempunyai toleransi yang besar untuk itu. Ia juga merupakan sosok pecinta damai, sehingga sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari konflik, serta pandai membawa diri dengan berusaha untuk selalu berbahasa dan berperilaku baik, terlebih kepada Uchiha Madara, calon suaminya.

Tetapi, setelah pria itu mengungkapkan keinginan untuk membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata, dan dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan, ia tak serta-merta dapat menerima gagasan itu. Tak peduli pandangan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dengan geram ia menumpahkan saladnya di atas kepala Madara, mengacaknya sepenuh hati hingga rambut gondrong itu dipenuhi mayones.

Meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya, ia menghentak meninggalkan kafe setelah berteriak frustrasi di depan muka Madara. Mengabaikan Madara yang mengumpatinya sesudah itu. Mengambil langkah lebar-lebar di trotoar dengan tampang memberengut menahan segenap emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. Berjalan tak tentu arah, ke mana pun asalkan tidak melihat orang itu lagi.

"ARRGHH!" pekiknya sekali lagi, tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengguna jalan.

Bisa-bisanya Madara mengakhiri segalanya hanya lantaran ketidaksetujuan Uchiha Izuna. Ia tahu Madara begitu menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu, sehingga tidak semestinya ia takjub jika segala permintaan Izuna akan dituruti. Namun ia pikir untuk kali ini Madara sudah keterlaluan. Hanya karena Izuna berujar tidak merasakan kecocokan dengannya, lantas Madara seenaknya memintanya untuk melupakan semuanya seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi. Bahkan bukan hanya menunda pernikahan sampai Izuna bersedia menerimanya, tetapi langsung mengemukakan untuk berpisah dengannya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang akan ia nikahi? Madara atau adiknya?

Dan mengapa baru sekarang dikatakan kepadanya? Ketika tinggal menghitung langkah menuju gerbang pernikahan!

Atau jangan-jangan, Madara dan Izuna yang akan menikah?

Ah, persetan!

* * *

.

.

Mei kembali pada pribadinya yang ceria setelah puas menangis di hari yang sama saat ia diputuskan. Air matanya terlalu berharga, sudah cukup yang ia tumpahkan untuk orang yang tidak mengharapkannya.

Di usianya yang sudah pantas untuk berumah tangga, ia memang sudah memiliki sederet perencanaan masa depan sebagai seorang istri sekaligus bayangan kehidupan yang ia dambakan setelah menikah. Sebagai perempuan, ia berpikir bahwa hidupnya tidak sempurna sebelum ia menikah, yang mana itu merupakan impiannya, dan itu pula yang menarik minatnya untuk bekerja di kantor _wedding organizer_.

Namun kejadian yang menimpanya membuatnya kembali berpikir, barangkali ia terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan penting itu. Setidaknya ada pelajaran berharga yang ia dapatkan, tentang pernikahan yang tidak semestinya didasari latah, keinginan menikah yang lebih berlandaskan emosi.

Sekarang pun ia menjadi sadar, bahwa mungkin ia akan menyesal di kemudian hari bila menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria yang lebih menyayangi sang adik, dibanding dirinya. Ia lantas menanamkan pemahaman dalam benaknya, bahwa mantannya tidak cukup berkualitas untuk bersanding dengannya.

"Cappuccino— _low fat_ , ya."

"Maaf—maksudnya?"

Mei memandang heran pria yang harusnya seorang barista ini. Lain daripada ketidaktanggapannya, pria ini dengan cueknya mengikat rambut panjangnya di hadapannya. Ia mulai meragukan apakah pria ini benar-benar barista. Kalau saja kafe langganannya tidak mengingatkannya pada orang yang memberinya kenangan buruk, ia tidak akan mendatangi kedai kopi yang letaknya lebih jauh dari kantornya ini.

"Cappuccinonya pakai susu rendah lemak," ungkapnya.

"Oh—oke, mohon ditunggu."

Mei kembali dibuat mengernyitkan alis. Beberapa barista yang ia kenal biasanya akan mengajaknya bercengkerama sembari menyiapkan pesanannya. Paling tidak akan tersenyum kepada pengunjung. Sedangkan pria yang tampak kaku ini, sama sekali tidak ramah. Bahkan ekspresinya begitu datar, seperti tanpa emosi. Ia tidak akan terkejut jika kedai ini sepi pelanggan, namun yang ia lihat semua kursi nyaris penuh, dengan beberapa pelayan yang berkeliling ke sana kemari, mencatat dan mengantar pesanan.

"Sebentar, tahan dulu—batal _take away_ , saya akan makan di sini."

Mei berubah pikiran, membuat sang barista meletakkan kembali _cup_ yang hendak digunakannya.

"Tambah salad—ah bukan, tambah _ice cream waffle_ dan tiramisu."

Tak mengindahkan tatapan dari barista yang terlihat semakin tak bersahabat itu, Mei menduduki kursi yang kosong di tengah ruangan. Sesaat setelah menempatkan bokongnya, ia masih dapat merasakan sorot mata yang tajam itu. Ingin masa bodoh, ia justru mengarahkan pandangannya ke konter, membuatnya kembali bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata pucat itu. Waktu seolah terhenti hingga ia menyadari terlalu lama saling berpandangan dengan seorang pria yang bahkan baru ditemuinya.

* * *

.

.

Cappuccino yang terasa berbeda membuat Mei kembali ke kedai kopi yang sama, pada jam makan siang keesokan harinya, esoknya lagi dan lagi, kecuali saat akhir pekan. Rasa dari cappuccino yang terasa baru di lidahnya, seakan membuatnya ketagihan. Dan ekspresi datar sang barista lama-lama tidak buruk juga.

"Seperti biasa," pesannya ke barista.

"Yang bagaimana?" Sang barista berambut panjang itu memberinya tatapan bingung.

Sekarang Mei benar-benar yakin kalau pria ini adalah barista gadungan. Baru melewatkan satu akhir pekan tidak datang kemari, tetapi barista ini sudah terlupa akan pesanannya yang terus sama selama beberapa hari berturut-turut. Hal serupa biasa ia terapkan di kafe langganannya, dan ia mendapatkan pelayanan yang memuaskan. Lagipula pria ini belum terlihat tua, bahkan tampak seperti dua puluhan akhir atau tiga puluhan awal, jadi belum waktunya pikun, kan?

"Maaf, berkenan menyebutkan pesanan Anda lagi?" pinta sang barista disertai senyum.

Mei sempat terperangah melihat pria yang biasanya lempeng ini tersenyum. Sebuah kemajuan? Tetapi mengapa ia justru menilainya sebagai suatu keanehan? Menurutnya pria ini juga lebih cocok mengikat rendah rambut cokelatnya yang lurus panjang, ia sudah terbiasa melihat penampilan yang seperti itu.

"Cappuccino, dengan susu _low fat_ —"

Tepat saat sang barista hendak memenuhi pesanannya, tangan pria itu terangkat ke arah pintu kedai, isyarat sapaan yang membuatnya secara refleks turut menoleh.

"Yo, Aniki. Tumben kau makan di sini. Terlanjur betah?"

Mei bahkan tidak terpengaruh ketika mendengar kekehan pelan dari barista yang menurutnya datar ini. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok satunya, pria berbalut jas kantoran, dengan raut muka serupa.

"Kau ingin bertukar pekerjaan lagi?" Sang barista kembali terkekeh, "Apa ku bilang, duduk di belakang meja seharian bisa membuatmu mati bosan."

Bagaikan tertarik magnet, Mei belum mampu mengalihkan atensinya sepanjang pria yang membawa aroma kayu-kayuan itu berjalan tegap mendekat ke konter dengan pandangan yang juga ke arahnya.

Mereka … kembar?

Lalu, siapa yang selama ini melayaninya? Yang membuatnya kecanduan cappuccino kedai ini. Salah satu dari mereka, atau secara bergantian keduanya bertukar pekerjaan seperti yang sebelumnya ia dengar?

"Anak-anak yang minta kemari. Sebentar lagi Kou mengantarkannya ke sini."

Mei sedikit terbeliak ketika pria di sebelahnya membungkuk singkat kepadanya. Ia membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Kini ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Keberatan kalau kita semeja?"

Mei yang biasanya genit pun, kini nyaris tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ditambah dehaman menggoda dari pria satunya. Sekarang ia tahu apa saja perbedaan keduanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, dua pria kembar identik ini pun dapat ia bedakan. Dan benar, pria dengan setelan necis ini yang ia temui pertama kali.

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Terumi Mei," balasnya menanggapi sang pria yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu begitu ia diundang untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela kaca.

"Hyuuga Hizashi," sahut barista yang mengantarkan sendiri pesanan ke meja mereka, cappuccino untuk Mei dan espresso untuk saudaranya, tak tertinggal senyum yang selalu disunggingkan kepada pelanggan.

"Meskipun kembar, kalian sangat berbeda," komentar Mei selepas menghirup cappuccinonya.

"Dia memang lebih luwes," sahut Hiashi setelah Hizashi kembali ke konter, "—tapi kami tidak terlalu berbeda, saya rasa."

"Ini benar-benar berbeda." Mei kembali bersuara setelah menyeruput cappuccinonya sekali lagi.

"Oh itu—" Hiashi mulai paham akan maksud Mei, "Dia memang memiliki _basic_ pendidikan barista, sedangkan saya tidak ada _skill_ di bidang itu. Beruntung dia tidak ditinggalkan pelanggan setelah mempercayakan kedai ini selama seminggu kepada saya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku … lebih menyukai yang sebelumnya?"

Hiashi hampir tersedak espressonya yang tanpa gula. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum.

"AYAAHH~"

Hiashi sontak memusatkan perhatian ke arah suara itu datang. Seorang balita dengan rambut sewarna miliknya berlarian menghampirinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia lantas menyentuhkan telunjuk di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa beberapa pelanggan bisa terganggu mendengar suara cempreng itu.

Ternyata anak-anak yang tadi dimaksud oleh pria ini memang seorang anak? Mei kira sebutan untuk anak buah atau semacamnya. Dan nyatanya tidak hanya seorang, karena berikutnya ada pria dengan mata yang sama menggandeng bocah perempuan berseragam sekolah dasar. Gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo pendek dan mata ametis itu terlihat malu-malu dengan pipi memerah ketika melihatnya yang mungkin dianggap asing. Bagaimanapun ini memang pertemuan pertamanya dengan kedua putri Hiashi.

"Anda pasti terkejut."

Suara Hiashi cukup untuk mengeluarkannya dari lamunan singkat. Otaknya masih terasa buntu. Apalagi melihat dua anak perempuan itu saling menempel di kanan kiri Hiashi, menarik perhatian sang ayah.

"Akan lebih terkejut jika istri Anda juga bergabung di meja ini." Mei memaksakan senyum.

"Itu mustahil."

"Maaf?"

"Saya orang tua tunggal—sejak si bungsu lahir."

Tidak disangkanya Hiashi semudah ini terbuka kepadanya. Anehnya, ia justru merasa kalau kadar keren Hiashi naik berlipat-lipat. Menjadi ayah tunggal tentu bukanlah peran yang mudah. Di samping kesibukan kerja, ada tanggung jawab sebagai orang tua untuk membesarkan dua anak seorang diri.

"Blueberry pie dan macaroon, minumnya susu saja," pesan Hiashi untuk kedua anaknya.

"Ayah, siapa itu?" bisik balita yang sesekali melihat Mei.

"Ayo coba kenalan."

Mei meraih uluran tangan mungil si balita, yang diarahkan oleh Hiashi. Sementara si sulung sepertinya pemalu, masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik lengan sang ayah. Mei tersenyum tanpa sadar menyaksikan interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

Kekaguman itu tumbuh begitu saja, mengakar kuat di hatinya. Ia rasa ia tidak perlu kopi racikan barista profesional. Ia tidak membutuhkan kopi yang cocok untuk segala lidah, cukup terasa pas bagi dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sudah menemukannya.

Ada ungkapan; di balik _move on_ yang cepat, ada mantan yang bejat.

Bagi Mei, di balik cepatnya _move on_ , ada mantan yang _bro-com_.

Uchiha Madara—dan mungkin termasuk Izuna—mengidap _brother complex_ tingkat akut yang sudah tidak tertolong!

Hidup terus bergerak, waktu tidak akan menunggunya, jadi ia harus _move on_!

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN  
A/N: **Tentang barista di awal, dikutip dari ucapan Saeki Teru di game Tokimeki, cuma pemanis sih *plok*

Fanfiksi ini bertahun-tahun terbengkalai, akhirnya baru bisa publish setelah rombak sana sini, meski masih gak jelas. Terinspirasi dari "pujian" Madara ke Mei waktu perang dunia hehe. Btw di sini Hiashi yang berkuncir xD

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
